


Behave Darlin'

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Hand Jobs, It's trash and I'm sorry, Library Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah ah babygirl, you'll take what I give and nothing more, understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like the first time I've felt like any of my writing was good enough to post so please if you give criticism make it constructive!

"Hello Mrs.Mendenhall," Angelica Schuyler called as she entered the library.

"Hello dear, I'm almost ready to close up, is it going to be another late night?" Angie made her way to the comfy couch with a table in front of it, her favorite place to study.

"Yeah, do you think you can leave the key again and I'll just lock up for you?" she asked getting her book and notes and spreading them on the table.

"Of course dear!"

Finals were coming up quickly and Angie was using every extra minute to study, while other students partied, she spent her Saturday nights in the library.

In the library nose in a book, this was Angie Schuyler's element, where she could think the clearest.

'Hey beautiful, this seat taken?" 

Her eyes roll as if on cue, "What do you want Thomas?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Just a seat darlin'," he sat next to her on the small couch in the vacant library.

"Well there are plenty that aren't near me so maybe you should pick one" she snapped scooting away from him.

"No actually I'm fine here thanks." he grinned getting his books out.

She rolls her eyes again going back to her notes. After a few minutes she dares to sneak a glance at him.

Thomas Jefferson in all of his glory, he was attractive and damn he knew it, but his attractiveness was canceled out by how annoying he was.

He glances over and catches Angie staring, she looks back at her book. Angie can feel him smirking at her.

Angie had almost forgotten he was there until she felt a warm hand on her knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" she looked over at him, he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Shh darlin', we wouldn't want to draw any attention now would we?" He started to slowly rub circles with his thumb. "Just keep to your work and I'll keep to mine." He went back to reading using his free hand to flip the pages.

Angie squirmed and moved his hand off of her forcefully, and went back to her work.

It was peaceful for a while, then she felt his hand again, only on her thigh this time.

"Thomas!" She said through her teeth.

"Shh, remember what I said darlin', keep quiet," he said without even looking up from his book.

Her eyes rolled again, she went back to working, not even bothering to remove his hand. She almost forgot it was there until he started to move it up her thigh.

"Thomas..." her voice was meant to sound assertive, but instead it came out sounding breathy and whiny.

"What did I say darlin'? Keep quiet and do your work."

Angie's brain was telling her to say stop, but she couldn't get the words out. So she just kept her eyes on her book, not really focusing on the words. All she could think about was his warm hand on her and his thumb rubbing the inside of her thigh.

Despite trying her best to ignore him, Angie was squirming under his touch.

"I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" Angie bites the inside of her cheek, "Hm? Babygirl?"

Her breath hitches at the new pet name for her.

"I guess you like that babygirl" he chuckles his hand inching under the hem of her dress.

A small whimper made it out of her mouth as she squirmed.

"Quiet darlin', keep working," he nodded at her books sprawled across the table.

Angie bit back more whines threatening to tumble out of her mouth and focused on her book in front of her.

She tried ignoring the heat that pooled between her legs, and his hand under her skirt.

His fingers started to play at the hem of her panties, her breath stopped.

"Do you want it babygirl?" he asked, his voice quiet and breathy, "do you want me to touch you?"

She doesn't know why she says it, "Y-yes" she said so quietly, she wasn't even sure he heard until his fingers slid under the hem of her panties, her hips bucked involuntarily.

"Ah ah babygirl, you'll take what I give and nothing more, understand?" Thomas scolded.

Angie whined in protest but nodded.

"Words babygirl," his hand paused its movements

"Yes, I understand," she choked out, suprising herself that she could get words out. Before she could even open her mouth again his fingers were playing at her wet folds.

"Already so wet for me, hm babygirl?" a small moan escaped her, "quiet, we wouldn't want Mrs.Mendenhall to interrupt us would we?" His fingers found her clit easily, she bit her tongue to keep from moaning again.

"So responsive" he chuckled his fingers circling her clit rhythmically, her knuckles were turning white from gripping the table.

"M-more," she whimpered

"More what?" He questioned

"More please" she replied biting her lip, before she could think to beg more his fingers were sliding into her slick, wet heat and his lips were at her neck.

"Qui se sentent bien, chéri?" Thomas studied abroad in France for a semester and he always used any chance to speak the language. Of course being the pretentious douche he is he'd use it at a time like this, and fuck was it working.

Angie let out a wild moan and bucked her hips towards his fingers.

"Behave babygirl," he pushed her hips back

"Angie? Are you still back here?"

Fuck, Mrs.Mendenhall was still here, Thomas moved away from her but kept his fingers pumping inside of her.

"Go ahead answer her," Thomas whispered.

"Y-yes Mrs.Mendenhall, I'm still here!" She called back her voice cracking slightly.

"Okay honey, I'll just leave the key like usual, lock up for me!" Angie heard the door close. Thomas pumped his fingers faster.

"We're the only ones here now, I have you all to myself don't I?" Another high pitched whine fell from Angie's lips, "Touch me babygirl."

"W-what?" Angie didn't realize her eyes were clamped shut until she tried to look over at Thomas, she slowly opened her eyes and realized what he was doing. His other hand was palming himself through his sweatpants.

"C'mon darlin' don't leave me hangin'" 

Angie hesitated, the furthest she's gone with a guy is making out, never touching like this. She almost told him to stop, that she couldn't do this anymore, but then Thomas curled his fingers inside of her in a way that had her seeing stars. Angie let out a combination of a squeal and a moan.

"Please babygirl, I'm dyin' over here" he bucked into his own hand and moaned loudly.

Angie hesitantly replaced his hand with her own, she started palming him, he moaned and bucked into her touch.

"Good girl, keep going," he moaned, she'd be lying if she said that didn't make her hips buck into his hand, "does that feel good? Hm babygirl?" His thumb started rubbing circles against her clit. "Answer me," his hand sped up.

"Oh fuck y-yes" Angie moaned, Thomas used his free hand to grab Angie's chin and turn her face towards him, he pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and soft against hers, she moaned into the kiss. Thomas started peppering kisses along her jawline, stopping to suck hickies onto her skin.

"Shit Angie" he moaned into her neck

"Do you know how long I've thought about this? Hm? Sometimes it's all I can think about on nights when we're in the library alone. Your hands on me, touching me like this. Other nights I'd go home hard and have to get myself off, but not tonight babygirl." he was practically growling in her ear. Angie, feeling bold, lets her hand slide into his boxers, grabbing his fully hard cock.

"F-fuck babygirl," he bucks into her hand as she starts to pump him

It feels like they've been like that for hours until Angie feels the familiar build in her stomach. Her moaning got louder, breathing more erratic, and her legs started to shake.

"I know you have to cum babygirl, but you're going to beg for it just like I imagined," he gritted out while bucking into Angie's clenched fist.

She's barely even let a guy touch her, how is she going to cum in front of one? How will her face look? Oh god she's gonna look weird. Thoughts were racing through her head, until he curled his fingers again.

"Fuck Thomas! Please I need to cum, let me cum please!" Angie was a begging whimpering mess

Thomas chuckled but it turned into a moan when Angie twisted her hand just right, he kissed her neck.

"Cum," he whispered in her ear.

Just like that she was cumming onto his fingers, "Thomas!" She practically squealed his name, she'd never cummed like that before, not even from the vibrator that sat in her bedside table drawer. Before she could even regain control of herself, Thomas was cumming in is pants and over Angie's hand.

"Shit A-Angie" he moaned falling back in the chair, stated. She pulled her hand from his boxers and wiped it on the front of her dress. 

"I-I have to go" she said shoving books into her bag and standing on wobbly legs, heading for the door.

"Angie?" She stopped and glanced back, "hope to do it again sometime" he smirked, her cheeks heated up and she bolted out the door.

It wasn't until she got back to her dorm when she realized: she never locked up the library.


End file.
